


Reflection

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Stiles is in love with both Derek and Peter…





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by this ask at Discontentedwinter's Tumblr, http://thisdiscontentedwinter.tumblr.com/post/173542616137/i-think-this-happened-because-i-watched-fight, (I am sorry i dont know how to link)

Stiles steps into his room, tee soaked to the skin from running the ten steps from the jeep to the front door. It is a heavy downpour, the loud sound of the rain hitting the walls and ground outside covering up any noise inside the house. That is why it takes Stiles a minute to realize, as he stands shivering and naked in his room, his wet clothes now a dark clump at his foot, that he is not alone. A sharp crack makes Stiles turn around suddenly, hands in a useless protective gesture, eyes wide and face pale, shoulders hunched in, to see a figure lounging on his chair. The pile of clean clothes that Stile had kept there had been shoved off the chair and the chair wheels were making a small skreel sound as it moved back and forth minutely.

“Out having fun Stiles, when the rain hit you?” the man purred up at Stiles in a dangerously sounding tone. 

“Peter,” Stiles intoned. 

“Der-bear not taking good care of his property hmmm? He should pay more attention to you really, what with sociopathic uncles running up and about, in addition to the usual baddies,” Peter said, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his thighs.

Stiles turned his back to Peter, letting him look as he rummaged in his closet for clean and dry clothes. “Don’t you mean psychopathic uncle, Peter?”

Peter scoffed. “Even I don’t have that great an ego Stiles. I am just a realist and refuse to watch the world through rose coloured glasses. You would think Derek would have better appreciation for me over it, but no, he has to kowtow to the great real alpha and stay weak as a beta inspite of being an alpha. No accounting for good taste, is there. Or power, for that matter of fact. Ah, how I wish Derek had been influenced better by you. Poor bye. Poor rich alpha destitute.”

Stiles closed his closet door with a bang, a pair of boxers in his hands that he stepped in as he asked, “What did you want Peter?”

“Why, to come see how my favourite human was doing, of course!” Peter said with a really sleazy smile.

“Uh huh. Sure. Well, if you are done, you can just walk yourself out and let me take a much needed nap,” Stiles said as he sat down on the foot of his bed.

Before he could wiggle back or climb on the bed properly, Peter was suddenly before him, a deceptively soft hand at his throat caressing the skin there, the hard edges of the claws whispering against the skin as he bowed down a bit to set his face a few inches away from Stiles. His eyes were shinning brilliantly in the low light and Stiles took an involuntarily gulp at the sight. Peter seemed to be pleased at the reaction and then murmured, “No kiss for me today, Stiles? You know we Hales are good at sharing good things between us.”

Leaning forward so that his teeth touched the edge of his earlobe, Peter whispered, “Derek does not mind. I am the only other living family he has after all. Anything to keep me with him. Isn’t he a good boy Stiles?”

Stiles swallows one more time, his dick getting a bit hard at the proximity and Peter’s breath sliding across his bare skin and whispers back, “Derek is a very good boy.”

Peter pulls back with a laugh, his hand still on Stiles’ throat and then next he is nudging his lips against Stiles, swiping his tongue at the colder skin and Stiles opens his mouth with a small sigh signaling surrender. Peter stand up straighter so that Stiles has to arch to follow the hands at his neck and the mouth on his, back strained and neck bent back so that he can continue kissing. His hands don’t move from where they are lying limp by his side. 

Peter stood back again, and then pushed Stiles back so that he had to scramble onto the bed to keep his neck intact. As soon as Stiles was lying down, his hands flung out, cheeks a bit warm and pink and his dick half hard, Peter swooped back in and started really kissing Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider to let Peter plunder his soft insides. Peter took off one hand off Stiles neck and started lazily drawing overt his skin, his destination the dick tenting the boxers and wetting the cloth at the tip. Stiles let out a soft whimper when Peter cupped him.

Peter breaks the kiss to breath against his cheeks, “What a pretty boy you are Stiles, so good, _so good_.”

Stiles takes this break to put his hands around Peter’s neck and pull him back for more kisses. Then there is only the sounds, wet, squelching and somehow watery of them kissing, the rasp of Peter’s mouth on his skin as he bites bruises into it with blunt human teeth. Soon Peter’s clothes are on the floor, thunder rumbling outside as the rain seems to grow even heavier, his hand down the hastily shoved boxers down one thigh that Stiles was wearing. When Peter slides his lube wet fingers into the warm clench of Stiles’, Stiles gasps out a few ‘more’, ‘harder’, ‘please’ and two or three fucks and ohgods whined out through bitten and spit slicked lips.

When Peter finally slide home, in one hard thrust, Stiles comes immediately, the faint pain of the sudden thrust the perfect edge for his 1st orgasm of the night to tumble over, already overwhelmed enough by Peter’s hands and mouth. Peter starts to jerk into him in rapid bursts and all Stiles can do is hold on as he starts getting hard again. Peter makes Stiles comes twice before he stills after a particularly deep thrust, coming in Stiles, coming enough so that some leaks around his dick. 

Stiles slurs out a drunk ‘love you, ah, so, ah, you,…’ before Peter shuts him up with a kiss again. Stiles is not aware when he falls asleep.

**********************************************

Stiles wakes the next morning with arms around him and a dull ache radiating from his ass. He turns around sleepily and comes face to face with an innocent looking Derek. His lips are a bit open and a very light snore is coming off him. The window is closed and locked, his clothes, both wet and clean lying in their respective piles. Stiles puts one hand on Derek’s cheek and rubs under his closed eyes, hands soft and loving as he looks on. Derek only snuffles and grabs Stiles more into him. Peter is not there. Stiles knows that Peter is not there. He seems to go away with absolute guarantee after each fuck, back to torment Derek as usual. 

It’s the same face. The same face and the same body but not at the same time. 

Stiles leans in and kisses Derek on his sleepy lips, mouth closed and chaste for all that they get up to. Stiles smiles when Derek kisses back too. When he opens his eye, they are soft and loving, and he rumbles out a pleased out ‘Hi’ at Stiles before hiding his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles wraps his hands behind Derek’s head, legs tangled together, fingers scratching at his scalp making Derek outright purr. ‘Love you’ he says this time, the confession a whispered breath and Stiles whispers back, ‘Love you too’. Derek gives a happy hum at that and dozes some more. 

Stiles keeps touching Derek and wonders for the hundredth time, if his heart stutters when he says the same to ‘Peter’. If it does when he repeats it to Derek. Wonders if it is truer for one of them more than the other. 

In the slumbering corners of Derek’s broken mind, ‘Peter’ wonders the same.

**Author's Note:**

> #Dissociative Identity Disorder
> 
> Derek has DID and believes himself to be both Derek and Peter, who died in the fire, and did all the things that Peter did in canon but without memory. 'Peter' knows the truth.
> 
> I have not seen Fight Club, cue the inspiration post.
> 
> I don't know who the original ask was from, which I have basically hijacked off DW's tumblr, and I really really hope my shitty little thing does not take anything away from what her take was going to be, because that would be fucking sad, and I honestly hope the original asker will forgive me for ruining her dream, but the idea was too good and i could not help myself.
> 
> Comment please.....!!


End file.
